


all that to me and more

by falling in love (princess_zel)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jet works at a bar, Married Life, Slice of Life, Yue worries over him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/falling%20in%20love
Summary: With Jet working late nights at the bar, Yue can't help but worry sometimes, especially when he comes home injured.
Relationships: Jet/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	all that to me and more

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm in rarepair hell, lol. this one goes out to jue nation

“Jet!” Yue rushes to his side worriedly, scowling at his careless grin. “Spirits, you need to be more careful – You’re hurt.” In an instant, she’s crossed their apartment as though on a mission, rummaging through their bathroom drawers for a washcloth she can dampen. Running the cloth beneath a stream of warm water from the faucet, she presses it to his bloodied lower lip.

His shoulders lift upward in a brief shrug. “I’m always careful, Yue.” The corners of his lips twist into a smirk as he leans further into her touch. “It was just a bar fight. Pretty typical night.”

Her brows knit together worriedly. “You need to find better work,” Yue says, as she does just about every other shift he takes. Wisps of bleached hair slip out of her low ponytail, and her husband’s quick to reach out and tuck them behind her ear. “I worry for you.”

With a lazy smile, Jet tugs her ponytail loose, threading his fingers through the wavy strands. “Of course you do.”

“I can’t help it.” She continues to dab the washcloth against his lip, cleaning his open wound. “At least you weren’t being reckless again.” When her husband freezes for a moment, her blue eyes narrow. “Jet…”

He loops an arm around her slim waist with a rather convincing, “I’m  _ never _ reckless, darlin.”

Absolutely unamused, Yue slips away, tossing the bloodied washcloth in the sink so she can scrub out the stain later. “You’re always reckless, and you do stupid things which cause you to get yourself in trouble.” Her slippered feet pad along the carpeted floor to their bedroom, and her husband follows closely behind her.

Tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it into the hamper, Jet prepares to hop into the shower, “But you love me anyways.”

Rolling her eyes while attempting to braid her loose tresses, Yue sits onto their bed, folding her legs beneath her. “Apparently so.” Her lips tug into a fond smile as she leans her back against the pile of cloudy pillows by their headboard.

“You know you do, darlin!” Jet calls back as he turns the shower spray on. “You stayed up to make sure I got home safe.”

With deft fingers, Yue continues to weave her hair into a long plait. “As do many wives whose husbands are reckless and stupid!”

Huffing, Jet makes quick work of his shower, “I may be reckless, but I’m not stupid.” His hair still slick and sudsy, he pokes his head outside of the bathroom for a second, sporting a teasing smirk, “I married you, and I think that just goes to show you that I’m the smartest man in the world.”

“I can’t deny that.” A laugh slips from Yue’s lips before she can stop it, and she’s just about to crawl under the covers when Jet appears in the doorway with a pair of sweatpants hanging loosely from his hips. “I don’t really think you’re stupid, Jet.”

After Yue flicks on the lamp by her side of the bed, Jet turns off the light in their room and climbs into bed beside her. “I know,” he acknowledges, slinging his arm over her shoulder. “You braided your hair,” he doesn’t bother hiding his disappointment.

Wrapped in his arms, caged between his legs, Yue glances back at him with a slight smile, “You don’t like it braided?”

“Of course I do,” Jet replies easily, “but I like it down too.” With one swift motion, he tugs the elastic from her hair, running his fingers through her wavy tresses.

Tilting her head a bit to get a better look at her husband, Yue wrinkles her nose lightly, “It’ll be more tangled in the morning.”

Twirling a few bleached strands around his finger, Jet arches a brow, leaning into her space playfully, “You don’t work tomorrow, though, and you have a husband who’s  _ more _ than willing to help you detangle it.”

“But we have to finish up your resume,” she protests, enjoying the feel of his touch as his fingers dance along her scalp and through her loose hair, “so you can stop working at that crazy bar and coming back home to me all beat up.” The oversized t-shirt she’s wearing bunches up around her knees as she tucks them under her chin and leans back against his sturdy chest.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Jet, for once, looks less than confident. “I’m sorry, Yue. You deserve better than… some bar security guard who doesn’t know how to stay out of trouble.” His arms around her loosen. “Your dad was right. I’m no good for you.” He’s about to disentangle their limbs, but she stops him, resting her hands on his forearms.

Yue tosses her hair over her shoulder, twisting around in his arms so that she can hug him properly. “Jet, you’re more than enough for me.” Her body tangles with his beneath the sheets as her head comes to rest against his bare chest. “I love you so much, and I’d take you over Hahn any day, regardless of what Father says. We’ll figure it out, I promise. I just hate seeing you come back home hurt.”

His teeth glint in the lamp light as he flashes a smile, “I love you, Yue.” He cradles her against his chest as he plays with her long hair. “I’ll work on my resume tomorrow before my next shift.”

“Are you planning on doing it alone?” she questions, narrowing her eyes and propping herself up on his chest so she can get a good look at him.

With a playful grin, Jet shakes his head, “I think I’d appreciate my brilliant wife’s help a lot if she’d be willing to give it.”

Hooking her ankles around his, she hums softly in agreement.

“You know,” he continues, “I saw Hahn today.” 

Stiffening, Yue glances up at him sharply, “Jet… What did you do…?”

Shrugging nonchalantly, Jet adjusts his position, shifting amongst the pillows so he can hold her more comfortably. “Before you lecture me, I didn’t say a word, I swear. He approached me and busted my lip when I tried to reason with him.” His hands trail along her back, pressing soothing circles into the fabric. “I’d have swung back, but Zuko stepped in before I could.”

“I trust you,” Yue reassures him. “I’m glad that you weren’t being reckless. Hahn isn’t worth the energy.” Then, she smiles, running a thumb along the broken skin on his lips, “He’s someone from the past, but you’re all that to me and more.” As Jet’s tense muscles begin to relax beneath her, exhaustion sweep over her in waves.

Jet flashes his teeth again briefly, but the action is sincere, “You’re right, as always.” He stifles a yawn. “It’s getting late, darlin. We should sleep soon.”

Blue eyes growing bleary, Yue reaches over to flick off the lamp, retreating back under the covers as soon as the task is complete and their room is bathed in darkness. “So we can work on your resume tomorrow.”

With a groan, Jet’s too tired to form much more of a coherent response. “G’night, darlin. Love you.”

Yue rolls over on her side so that she can sling a leg over his torso and skim her hands through his unruly curls, still slightly damp from his shower. “Goodnight, Jet.” A soft smile settles on her features as she drifts off to sleep, arms wrapped tightly around her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah! this is j a quick lil fic i wrote today. (i write too many oneshots kjhfkjfhg). i have a few more jue oneshots in mind that i'll probably write over the next week before jumping back into zk. 
> 
> also, yes, my Jet calls Yue darlin. i don't know why. it just fits somehow.
> 
> i appreciate comments/kudos/hi's via [tumblr](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/elsie_zel)!! >:))
> 
> Elsie


End file.
